


The Edge

by Liveitwell



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveitwell/pseuds/Liveitwell
Summary: Tropical nights, dancing, days on the beach.  Pushing boundaries and trying to see one another with new eyes in an attempt to find the edge they need for an incredible comeback.





	1. On a starry night...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying not to spend my entire life in a comfort zone. This is one small attempt at stepping out.

The moon is shining, the music is pumping and the flames on the torches seem to be dancing along with the undulating crowd. She stands at the edge of the throng, taking it all in as her mouth widens to a huge grin. This looks absolutely perfect, just as she’d hoped.

Weaving her way past several people she finds a small table and takes a seat. Soon enough she’ll be out on the dance floor, but for now she wants to have a better look around. She’s learned a lot recently about how important it is to be present in a moment and she fully intends to savour this one. 

She breaks into another smile and takes in a deep breath, reveling in the fact that there’s no need to rush. It’s a real relief to be on such a lax schedule, if only for a short time. Earlier she had treated herself to a facial, followed by a massage, followed by a long and glorious bath. She’d then enjoyed putting time into carefully doing her hair and makeup before slipping into a new outfit. It’s a white dress, with a fitted bust and a low v-neckline. The shorter front hem showcases her legs, flowing longer toward the back into a beautiful volume - just right for a night of dancing. 

It all feels so good – the dress, the warm air, the vibrations of the music – she’s giddy with the anticipation of what’s sure to be a fabulous night. 

A sultry song starts up and she allows its rhythm to wash over her in wonderful waves, swaying slightly in her chair as she takes in more of the surroundings. A magnificent ceiling of hanging lanterns lights up the dance floor, allowing the incredibly clear and starry sky to provide most of the dazzle. She has always adored a sky full of stars and can’t help but turn her face upwards to bask in their brilliance. 

“Wine? Or perhaps a daiquiri?” inquires a young server who has stopped at her table. The drinks appear to be plentiful and everyone seems to be enjoying something. 

“Please!” she says eagerly, all too ready to partake in what’s, more often than not, off limits for her. Choosing a cold glass of white wine from the tray, she lifts it slightly in a salute of thanks and winks at the server as she takes a long sip. He seems to freeze and redden slightly under her gaze before snapping out of it and sputtering “Enjoy!” Then he moves toward the next table while shyly looking over his shoulder, just about bumping into someone and narrowly avoiding losing the contents of the tray. She looks on in surprise and amusement as the server recovers himself and glances back at her with a bashful look before continuing on. 

Suppressing a laugh, she turns her attention back out to the dance floor. It’s a sea of moving bodies and smiling faces. She wishes she could drink in the incredible energy of everyone around her, convinced it would be more satisfying than any glass of wine, though she must admit the wine does taste amazing. As she sits and continues to sway with the music it slides down smoothly and before too long she’s left with an empty glass. She sees the server from earlier still making his way around through the tables and decides the go up to the bar for another drink instead of unintentionally causing any more stumbles or close calls, smiling and giggling again at the thought. 

She walks up to the bar and asks for another drink, this time something with a cute little umbrella in it. Leaning back on the bar she takes a first taste of the fruity concoction and hums with pleasure, closing her eyes. 

***

To say it’s a beautiful night would be an understatement. It is an absolutely perfect night. The brightness of the moon and stars along with the glow of lanterns and torches light up what is clearly a very happy crowd. He supposes most people here are on vacation, so it’s no real wonder that the vibe is distinctly energetic and celebratory. The generous flow of good music and drinks might be contributing some too.

He himself is feeling nothing short of fantastic. He’s a sucker for a party and this one seems to have all the makings of a great one. A tumbler of some seriously delicious whiskey in hand, he’s standing a short distance from the dance floor where he can feel the breeze from the ocean. 

He notices her right way, the very second she arrives. Her pause and perusal at the edge of everything brings a smile to his face at almost the exact moment one breaks out across hers. 

She’s a vision in white, simply beautiful.

He watches her edge by several people toward a small table on the opposite side of the dance floor. Despite the many dancing bodies he can still see flashes of her through the crowd. She’s taken a seat and is looking all around in what appears to be great delight.

She really is stunning. Gorgeous dark hair falls around her shoulders and down her back in loose waves. She’s moving to the music now, body swaying despite being anchored in a chair. Without question there are a lot of attractive people here tonight, but not one quite like her as far as his eyes can tell.

He debates how long to wait before approaching her. Probably soon since it won’t take much time for someone to notice her and swoop in. He’s not interested in competition tonight. He’s in the mood to dance and move and let loose, and he wants to do it all with her.

A young server stops at her table and she’s choosing a drink from his tray. Even from the other side of the dance floor he can see the wink and mischievous grin as she takes a sip. The poor kid didn’t stand a chance against those vibrant green eyes. He’s tripping all over himself as he moves on to the next table. 

She’s making quick work of what appears to be a glass of wine. He lifts his own tumbler and takes in a generous swig that pleasantly warms his stomach. As enjoyable as it’s been, he no longer feels satisfied to watch from afar so he starts to make his way around the crowd and heads in her direction.

***  
“Sounds delicious.”

Her eyes open and land on a warm smile before looking up into an even warmer gaze.

“It certainly is. I recommend trying one.” She returns with a bright grin of her own, gesturing to the bartender behind her. 

“Hmmm, maybe later…” he says “I’m a much better dancer without a drink in my hand.”

“You’re here to dance, are you?” she smirks before taking another deep sip of slushy sweetness, peering at him over the rim of the glass.

“Absolutely!” he confirms “And if I’m not mistaken, that dress looks like it’s made for spinning, twirling and all manners of boogieing.” His hand motions the length of her dress before he holds it out toward her “Care to join me?”

“Oh, but what will I do with my drink?” she laughs, holding up her partially finished daiquiri.

“I’m sure I can show you both a good time.” He winks, still reaching out in invitation.

She laughs again and places her free hand in his before he pulls them both toward to dance floor.


	2. On a crowded dance floor...

They push and pull one another to the rhythm in a way that doesn’t go unnoticed by the other patrons of the dance floor.  If the intensity and chemistry rolling off of them wasn’t enough to turn heads (it definitely is), the incredible footwork would be.  It’s becoming obvious to those who care to watch, this pair knows more than the basics.  They look like they were made to dance to the Latin beat currently pulsing through the place.

The sensation of her dress flowing with their movements makes her feel free and happy and beautiful.  She can’t wipe the smile off of her face.  It really is a wonder, the effect music and dancing have on her. She’d abandoned the daiquiri a song ago in favour of this much more intoxicating experience.

He spins her and she loves the dizzying feeling that stops once he’s holding her again.  There’s no hesitation before strong arms confidently direct her into the next movement. 

“Are you having fun?” he asks, having pulled her close to speak into her ear.

“The most!” she answers before leaning back to look him in the eye.

Her response elicits a brilliant smile.  It reaches every part of his face and lights up his eyes.

“Good!”  he says, continuing to guide them around “Me too!”

They go on dancing with an energy and vigor that earns a few hollers and claps from some of the people nearby. 

The song is coming to an end when he suddenly speaks up “OK, here comes the big finish!”

“What big finish?” she laughs.

“Don’t let me down now…you ready?” he asks

“No, I’m not…what are we doing?!” she’s laughing more and looking around trying to get some sense of what he’s planning.

“Just don’t drop me!” he says before leaning back in her arms for a dramatic dip.

She throws her head back in a loud laugh and holds him there in his final pose as the music comes to a flourishing end.

He rights himself with her help and asks “Did you like it?” smirking and holding in a laugh.

“Very impressive” she smirks back, releasing her hold on his waist and patting his back.

Another song starts up, the first few notes of a beautiful melody ringing out.

“Oh good, a slow one,” he says “gives us a chance to catch our breath…” he raises an eyebrow in question and holds out his hand again.

She takes it in hers as he slides an arm around her waist. 

They dance for a while, swaying gently, letting the music wash over them.   It’s not long before he brings their clasped hands in to rest against his chest.  They move closer together, heads side by side.

He’s singing along with the song now, softly.  This causes the corners of her mouth to turn up, the vibrations of his voice playing closer to her ear. 

Soon the distance between them closes completely until both of his arms are wrapped around her waist and hers come together behind his neck.

“This is wonderful...” she murmurs, closing her eyes.

“Yes, it is…”

He’s tightens his hold momentarily, hugging her closely before pulling back to find her gaze.

“I’m a great dancer _and_ I can sing.  You really lucked out tonight.”

He’s looking at her with a straight face, but she can see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Mmmhmm.  Definitely, lucky.”  She winks, pulling him back in and shaking her head slightly in amusement.

*

It had been a night of pure fun on the dance floor.  They’d managed to find opportunity for a few additional drinks as well.

“More fuel for the fire!” he had shouted, holding up his whiskey.

“Cheers!” she’d shouted back, bringing her own tumbler to his.

One song had flowed easily into another, time flying almost as quickly as their feet.

 “Maybe it’s time we head back to my room.”

The last few notes of another slower song were fading out when she had moved her mouth close to his ear and spoken the suggestion.

“If that’s what you want.” he’d replied, rubbing the small of her back before releasing her.

“Yes” she’d smiled, eyes fixed on his “Let’s go.”

 She’d intertwined her fingers with his and led them out of the crowd toward the hotel.

*

They’re laughing as the door to her room swings open.  They’re still laughing when she nearly trips over a pair of forgotten tennis shoes in the entry way.  His arms quickly dart out to steady her.   She regains her footing with a “whoooah!” and another burst of loud laughter. 

He’s standing behind her, hands holding her upper arms, looking at their reflection in the mirrored closet door.

He moves his arms down to encircle her waist and hooks his chin over her shoulder.

“Klutz…” he murmurs, eyes sparkling with amusement as he holds her gaze.

“Hey!” she says in mock offense, turning around to face him.

Now they’re practically nose to nose, holding onto one another’s forearms.

They’re a bit out of breath from all of the laughing and commotion, but suddenly everything feels very still and silent.

There’s a long moment before she speaks.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” she asks earnestly, looking up into his face.

He cocks his head to the side and looks up, taking a moment to think before answering.

 “Well, I’m certainly having a good time so far” he says teasingly, bopping her affectionately on the nose with a finger before pulling her into his chest for a tight hug.

She squeezes him back before pulling away and looking back up into his face with some seriousness.

“But, do you think it will help?”

He gives her a quizzical look.

“What do you mean, help with what?”

“This trip, this time together…do you think it could really… help our connection, our chemistry?”

“Oh.  Uh… well, if I’m honest I’m not sure that’s really something we struggle with….unless… are you… do you… think we need to work on that?”

She looks at him with wide and tentative eyes for a moment before moving out of the entry way and perching on the end of the bed.

Leaning over, she makes a task of removing her shoes while she speaks.

“It’s just… well… I know this trip is about regrouping and maybe even a bit about recommitting… but I’m wondering…I know we have a lot of work ahead of us… and we’re doing things differently this time…”

“Tessa.”

The use of her full name gets her attention and she straightens up to find him standing in front of her.  She looks expectantly up into his face as he reaches down and gently tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Tess, you don’t think…you’re not worried… I mean… you know that…”

He seems frustrated with himself before stopping, giving his head a slight shake and blowing out a breath of air.

“T, you need to know that feeling something with you, something _for_ you is not a problem for me.  Truthfully, it never has been.”

He sits next to her on the end of the bed, looking out into the room as he finds his next words.

“I know this comeback feels like new territory in a lot of ways… I know we’ve both had our frustrations and that some of them aren’t that far behind us at this point…”

He looks slightly pained and apologetic for a moment.

“It might be that there are some fears we’re both going to need to fight these coming months…”

She smiles and slowly nods her head “Most probably, yes.”

“But Tess, this connection” he says motioning between them with his hands “it’s not at risk, not in my mind…  or maybe I should say, not in my heart?” both hands are now pressed into his chest “Us, this incredibly rare thing we have, has weathered so much…it’s only grown stronger.  Am I the only one who feels that?” he looks intently into her face, waiting.

“It’s grown stronger, absolutely.  I agree… I just…” awkwardness settles into her features as she looks down at her hands, working her fingers together nervously.

“The new team is amazing.  They’re setting us up for success so beautifully.  It’s brought me to think a lot about… about what we need to bring ourselves…about what _only_ _we_ can bring.”

“I’m not sure I’m following…” he grabs her hands, his next words tumbling out “…but I’m ready to bring whatever I can, Tess.  I’m all in.”

“I know you are, Scott.  I’m definitely not worried about that… I just want to make sure we’re giving ourselves every advantage, making every effort to up our game.”

“Yes…yes absolutely. So… so you have some sort of plan then?” he asks, standing up and walking a few paces before turning around.

“Well… I guess it’s less of a plan and more of a… focus.” She says carefully.

He’s curious now, ears peaked, eyes trained on her.

“What are you working out for us in that brilliant head of yours, Tess?” he says, looking ready to jump into whatever she’s suggesting, not only right away but with full confidence.

She waits a moment before giving him a very purposeful grin.

“Sizzle.” She says, holding his gaze.

“Sizzle?” one eyebrow shoots up his forehead. 

 “SIZZLE.” She says.

He breaks into a grin of his own, pulls up a nearby desk chair and sits down across from her.

“I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure whatever they had going on in real life during the comeback era was less about vacations and more about constant training and working out and meetings. But I love to imagine them somewhere warm, ejnoying themselves and anticipating and planning for the amazing things to come.


	3. On a sandy beach...

“Found you.” 

She comes up alongside his lounge chair as he looks up to see her beach ready, in a wide brimmed hat, sunglasses and floral cover up.

“It’s about time you surfaced T, it’s almost 11!

Currently parked in one of two comfy lounge chairs set out on the pristine sand, he motions for her to set her things down by the spot next to his.  A small table sits in between and a colourful umbrella hangs overhead, giving lots of beautiful shade.

“I had a lovely sleep in, thank you very much.” She says as she arranges her beach bag and towel.

“Well you’ve missed a gorgeous morning, it’s absolutely perfect today.” He stretches his arms and legs before crossing his ankles and linking his hands behind his head.

“There’s still some morning left to enjoy.” She says undoing her cover up.

As she slips it off and hangs in over the back of her lounge, he looks over, pushing his sunglasses down his nose to peer over the rim.

“Wow!  T, you look so…” he lets his words hang in the air as he looks her up and down “…pale! So. Incredibly. Pale.” 

“Hey!” she protests, looking down at her red bikini clad body.

“I’ll just slide these back on,” he says squinting and moving his shades up again, “my poor eyes!”

“Hardy har har!” she says, hands coming to her hips.

“Seriously, we’re gonna have to use some pretty significant amounts of sunscreen on you today.”  He leans over to examine her bag “Got any in there?”

“Lots, I’ve got lots!” she says slapping his hand away as she sits on the lounge.

He laughs heartily, leaning back in his own chair again.

 “Just looking out for you, partner.”

“Uh huh…” she gives him side eye as she settles in and smiles despite herself.

They relax in companionable silence for a minute, both looking out at the stunning turquoise waves lapping up on the white sand.

“Is this real?” she asks, in awe of their surroundings “Are we actually here…or am I dreaming?”

A sudden pinch on the side of her arm startles her.

“Ow!”

“As real as that pinch, T!  And no dreams here, unless you count this dreamboat.”  He jokes, gesturing to himself.

“You’re a regular comedian this morning.” She says rubbing her arm, though the pinch wasn’t actually that hard.

“Can’t help myself Tess, must be the affects of vacation!”

He seems as giddy as a preteen boy today, if his actions have anything to say.

“Want to go for a swim?” he asks, sitting up.

“Actually, I think I’ll sit a while, soak up a little heat first.”

“Ok, sounds great,” he says standing up and taking a moment to stretch.

“Just try not to hit sizzle level while I’m gone, ok?” he’s smiles down at her and winks.

She laughs at the mention of “sizzle”, wondering what he’s been thinking about their conversation the night before.

“See you in a bit!” he calls out over his shoulder as he runs off to the water.

*

She’s stretched out on the delightfully comfy lounge chair with her eyes closed, sunhat resting lightly over her face, when she hears approaching voices.

“I’d take a run at that, given the chance.”

“Gram, honestly!”

“Oh, don’t act so scandalized Liz… just look at those muscles.”

“Gram!  He’s young enough to be—”

“Never mind how young he is, would you get a load of that backside!”

Curiosity gets the better of her and she tips up her hat.  An elderly woman is shuffling along the beach, accompanied by a young woman who is holding firmly onto her arm.

“Gram, you are impossible today!  Am I going to have to take you back to the room?”

“Not a chance, Lizzie my girl!  We came out for a nice walk and some beautiful views and so far this is going better than I’d hoped!  Just look at that gorgeous display – gracious!”

She follows the woman’s line of sight out towards the shore and sees Scott coming up out of the ocean, making his way onto dry land.

Water is sliding down his torso.  He’s running both hands through his hair, pushing the lengthy locks back out of his eyes.

She’s well aware of how physically fit he is, so there’s nothing unexpected about the vision of his muscular chest or the definition of his abdomen. 

Not surprising to her, but apparently more than noteworthy to the elderly woman who is now outright ogling Scott as he makes his way back toward their lounge area.

“BEHAVE, Gram!” comes a somewhat subdued plea from the young woman.

He’s coming up on where the two women have stopped in the sand when he smiles brightly.

“Hello ladies!  Gorgeous day, isn’t it?”

The older woman looks pleased to have his attention, while the young woman looks down with a hesitant and somewhat embarrassed smile, a distinct blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

“Absolutely gorgeous!  That’s just what I was saying, wasn’t I Liz?” notes the older woman, nudging her with an elbow.

Liz looks like she wants to bury herself in the sand. 

He comes to a stop in front of them, affable, the picture of friendliness.

“Well, the water is fantastic, perfect for a good frolic!” he says clapping his hands together for emphasis.

She’s watching both women’s reactions and stifles a giggle when noticing the dilation of elderly pupils all the way from her vantage point.

“Sounds tempting, doesn’t it Liz?”

“Oh… um… sure Gram.”

Suddenly he looks up to where she’s lying under the umbrella.

“I’m hoping to get Tess over there out for some ocean fun with me later.” He smiles, hooking a thumb in her direction and winking as the two women shift their eyes over, noticing her for the first time.

She feels herself being sized up before the older woman responds.

“Oh!  I’m so glad to see you have a friend to enjoy all of this with.”

A slight wave is afforded her way.  She waves back politely, smiling and nodding at the young woman too.

“Definitely!  T is the best.  And since it’s almost lunch time she should be up for some good activity soon.”  He pretends to cover his mouth from her view and very audibly says “NOT a morning person!” in a joking whisper. 

The two women look over at her again.

“To be fair, I probably kept her up too late last night.”

She lets out a little startled choke after he says this, especially when a certain Gram’s eyes lock hers in a knowing look.

He seems completely unaware that anything he said was remotely suggestive.

“Well, I should get dried off and find some lunch.  Swimming really builds up the appetite, eh?”

Both women look at his midsection as he pats it with a grin.

“I’m suddenly feeling hungry myself…” the older woman starts.

“OK Gram!  Time to go!”

The two women start to head on their way, one seemingly more eager to leave than the other.

“Well is way nice to meet you…?” 

“Irene!” the older woman pipes up “And this is my granddaughter Elizabeth” she says motioning with a nod to the young woman who is adamantly still trying to urge her grandmother on.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you Irene and Elizabeth.  I’m Scott.  Maybe we’ll see you around the resort?”

“Yes, nice to meet you too” the younger woman pauses momentarily to reply, finally speaking up but only meeting his eyes briefly before looking back to her grandmother.  “Let’s let them get their lunch, Gram” she continues, now pulling on the older woman’s arm again.

“Hope you find something tasty Scott!” adds Irene over her shoulder, eyes giving him the once over again before being gently but insistently dragged the other direction.

She’s covering her mouth and trying not to giggle when he yells out “Will do ladies, have yourselves a great day!”

Taking a few quick strides he makes his way back up to their lounge chairs and plops down across from her, unceremoniously sprinkling her legs with the excess water still dripping down from his hair and suit.

She starts and hastily pulls up her legs abruptly “Mind the legs, won’t you?” she squeaks.

“Mind your legs?  I don’t mind them at all, they’re amazing legs.”  He winks and pats the side of her calf affectionately.

“You’re really on a roll today, aren’t you Moir?” she says swinging her legs toward him to land both feet in the sand.

“I could really go for a roll right now.   And some soup, and a sandwich and maybe even something sweet for dessert…”

She groans but still laughs, shaking her head before placing both hands on her knees and straightening up.

“Maybe we could find something to eat over there?” she asks, looking back towards the café a short way up the beach.

He looks over in the same direction, “Think they’ll serve a couple of beach bums like us?” 

“Absolutely, I’d say we look exactly like their target clientele.”

“OK then T, shall we?”

“We shall.”

*

Lunch ends up consisting of sandwiches, salad and fresh fruit.

Lunch also ends up consisting of a continued conversation from the night before.

“So, I guess we should maybe talk a bit more about this plan of yours…”  he spoons up a piece of fruit before continuing “now that it’s daytime and we’re both a bit more…uh…” he clears it throat “…clear-minded.”

“Absolutely…no time like the present, right?” she’s not feeling awkward exactly, but she is feeling a little less sure of how to broach the topic without any of the liquid courage from last night.  She stabs at her salad absentmindedly, trying to find a way to start.

“Right.  So…” he prompts.

“So… as I mentioned last night…well, I really feel…with the right focus that is…”

“Just lay it on me Tess.  We need the sizzle, we want the sizzle, how do we get the sizzle??”

He’s looking at her with such an intense eagerness that she can’t help but break into a laugh.  At seeing and hearing her reaction, his face splits into a smile and he joins in with a laugh of his own.

“I’m sorry Scott,” she apologizes “it’s just, the look on your face… and somehow this all feels a bit crazy trying to put into words or form into a game plan.”

“Not at all, we’re talking about our mental game right?  We both know by now how much rides on mentality alone.”

“Yes, mentality is crucial and definitely plays a big part in this.  Our team is helping on so many fronts, especially that one.”

He leans forward, propping both elbows up on the table and nods his head, waiting for her to continue.

“They can only help us so much, though.” She looks him directly in the eyes.

He cocks his head to the side “What do you mean, exactly?”

“They could never suggest what I’m about to.”

There’s a pregnant pause as he gazes back at her steadily.

“Tessa you’ve got me intrigued, but if I’m honest, also a little scared.  Care to elaborate?”

She’s the picture of seriousness now but still manages a small smile, the corners of her lips raise slightly before she looks down and lets out a breath.

“I’ll do my best… just try to hear me out and know that I’m aware of how different and maybe a bit weird this would be for us, ok?”

“I’m all ears, T…what are you thinking?”

She feels encouraged looking back into the warmth and familiarity of his gaze.

“OK… well…all these years we’ve worked hard on our connection.  And that work has paid off in so many ways.  I know what we bring to the ice is special…it’s different.  So many others know it too.  We’ve had incredible help and encouragement to cultivate what we have and use it to our advantage.”

“Mmmhmm.” he acknowledges, mouth closed, chewing on another piece of fruit.

She looks down and then up again, slightly hesitant.

“When we made the choice at a young age not to cross certain lines with one another…not to risk our partnership... we were backed up.  All along the way— our coaches and therapists, our families, everyone – they’ve respected and even expected those boundaries.  We and they have focused on building our performance and acting skills as much as our athletic ones.  And it’s worked.”

She pauses for a moment but he doesn’t speak.  He just watches her closely and waits.

“There’s always the option to keep going on as we have.  What we’ve had for the past 17 years has been absolutely amazing and wonderful and effective….”

She glances up now with a look of certainty “but if I know you at all, if I can take anything from our conversation in China, or our conversation last night…you want what I want…and that’s something new.”

“Yes, absolutely.” He nods, further affirming his words.

“We have new coaches, a new training base, a whole new team really.  We’re jumping back into what seems like a completely new climate too.”

She pauses again, taking a quick sip of water before continuing.

“We’re ready to push ourselves, to challenge ourselves with the new.”

He nods his head again. “Yes, we are. Bring it on, right?” he says with a spirit of true passion.

“Right… so I guess what I’m saying… what I’m saying is maybe… maybe we should be willing to consider a new approach to developing and nurturing our connection.  I think there are ways we can push the boundaries we’re used to, to work toward an even greater chemistry….the kind of chemistry that will make all the difference and show everyone that we are not the same old Tessa and Scott.”

He raises his eyebrows in slight surprise.  “Pushing boundaries, eh?”

“Exactly, I’m not suggesting that we eliminate our healthy boundaries…” she rushes out “I’m suggesting that we _push_ them.”

“Suddenly I can’t help feeling a bit like an awkward teen with the direction of this conversation.” He says, jokingly pulling at the collar of his T-shirt.

“But that’s just it, Scott.  We’re not teenagers anymore.  We’re not a couple of young kids living away from home dealing with the uncomfortable conversations that come up when you spend most of your time with your hands all over one another.  Trying to look like the most convincing, passionate, romantic couple while simultaneously avoiding any real life passion or romance for fear of screwing everything up.”

“You’re right, we’re definitely not those kids anymore.  Thank God for that, eh?”  He smiles as he says this and puts a hand on one of hers.

“There’s a huge source of energy waiting to be tapped if we can just manage to move past our old limits.  By finding ways to develop new eyes for one another, I think we have a shot at creating a feel that’s even more compelling than before.”

“Not to toot our own horn here, but I think we’ve always been pretty compelling, Tess.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I agree!  People have been invested in us and the stories we tell in a way that’s incredible.”

“And don’t get me wrong T, I am not in any way resisting a new direction or new approach.  I guess I’m just wondering what that would look like practically?  In theory, it sounds great… but if we make the decision to push old boundaries, or tap energies, or focus on sizzle, or whatever we want to call it… what does that mean… exactly?”

“I have some ideas…. and if you trust me… we’ll try together, right?”

“Of course Tess, I trust you more than anyone…”

“And don’t worry, I’m not going to suggest something crazy like a midnight tryst – “

A sudden choke and spraying of water breaks her sentence and she looks up in alarm as he begins to cough, patting a hand to his chest and grabbing for a napkin.

“Scott, are you OK?” she says with concern, slapping his back with her hand, trying to help him clear the water.

He takes a few moments and coughs before getting out a few words.  “Jeez, Tess.  You would think by now that nothing you could say would take me by surprise…” he's still coughing slightly and wiping his mouth with the napkin.

“Sorry!” she says, rubbing his back now “You’re alright now?”

He looks into her eyes and shakes his head with the beginning of a laugh.  “Honestly Tess, who in this day in age says something like ‘midnight tryst’, I mean….” He’s chuckling now as he leans forward slightly and tries to regain composure.

“Oh… well…” she says now laughing a bit herself “I guess, I do.”

He takes a deep breath and looks at her fondly, now having recovered from her unexpected words.

“OK, kiddo, now that we have that out of the way… what next?”

“Let’s finish lunch and we can head back to the beach.  We’ll try something out this afternoon…OK?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my damndest to not take an eternity to write the next chapter. If anyone out there is still bothering to read this then I give you a very sincere thank you! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in awe of the many amazing writers here who churn out some really beautiful/imaginative/funny stuff - and so quickly! 
> 
> Hi to all of you out there in internetland (was that a very Scott thing to say?) and thanks for reading :)
> 
> * Advanced apologies for any glaring errors, I'm very new to all of this!


End file.
